


Don't Give Up The Fight

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, Fanmix, Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know my value. Anyone else's opinion doesn't really matter."</p><p>A Peggy Carter fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fanmix promptfest at waywardmixes. The prompt was: Shiny & New (Media). Spoilers for Agent Carter and Captain America: The First Avenger.

In 1946 Agent Peggy Carter is still reeling from the loss of Captain Steve Rogers, the love of her life. But the world of espionage waits for no woman; she needs to get back to work.  
  
Unfortunately her male co-workers at the New York office of the Strategic Scientific Reserve relegate her to secretary duties instead of putting her talents to proper use. (Taking down bad guys and kicking ass.) Luckily, Peggy has friends like aspiring actress and auto-mat waitress Angie Martinelli to confide in.

 

**Angie Martinelli:** "Everything all right, English?" **  
** Peggy Carter: "Fine actually, if you don't count work." **  
Angie Martinelli:** "Boys at the phone company giving you a hard time?" **  
Peggy Carter:** "No more than usual, it's just... During the war, I had a sense of purpose. Responsibility. Now I connect the calls, but I never get a chance to make them."

  
When playboy/millionaire/inventor Howard Stark is framed for selling weapons to enemies of the state, he enlists Peggy’s expertise to clear his name. Stark leaves her with the assistance of his butler, Edwin Jarvis. (Great at laundry; not so great at field work.)  
  
As Peggy uses her 007 skills to foil enemy plots she regains confidence in herself and by the end of the season when a co-worker takes credit for her accomplishments she doesn’t get angry. She knows who she is and what she’s capable of; the rest isn’t important.  
  
Agent Carter is like a fun, pulp-y spy novel. (Knock-out lipstick! Disguises! Typewriters that type by themselves!) I tried to pick music that would match that tone, so there’s some old classics and a lot of big band. I hope that you enjoy the mix.

 

 

  
**My Funny Valentine by Ella Fitzgerald**  
Is your figure less than Greek?  
Is your mouth a little weak?  
When you open it to speak, are you smart?  
But, don't change a hair for me  
Not if you care for me  
Stay little valentine, stay!  
Each day is Valentine's Day

  
**Box of Secrets by Zarif**  
A little voice there in my head  
Saying, how many hours has your day got left?  
With the pressures of your day run out of time  
Hard to have a plan and keep to it  
And pick a path and stick to it  
    
Open up the box of secrets  
Take one out for me I'll show the number on my ticket  
And take one home with me  
Show me show me what you got  
I'll take it take it soak it up  
Open up the box of secrets  
Take one out for me

  
**The Lady Is A Tramp by Lena Horne**  
I love a prizefight that isn't a fake  
I adore the rowing on Central Park lake  
I go to Opera and stay wide awake  
That's why the lady is a tramp  
  
I like the green grass under my shoes  
What can I lose?  
I'm flat, that's that  
I'm all alone when I turn out my lamp  
That's why the lady is a tramp

  
**That Man by Caro Emerald**  
I'm in a little bit of trouble  
And I'm in real deep  
From the beginning to the end  
He was no more than a friend to me

The thought is makin' me hazy  
I think I better sit down  
‘Cause like the sweetest serenade  
Bet he knows he's got it made with me  
    
Now it's like I'm on a mission  
Headed everywhere  
And if it takes a little long  
And it feels a little wrong   
Who cares?

  
**You Know My Name by Gabriela Gunčíková**  
If you take a life, do you know what you'll give?  
Odds are, you won't like what it is  
When the storm arrives,  
Would you be seen with me?  
By the merciless eyes I've deceived

I've seen angels fall from blinding heights  
But you yourself are nothing so divine  
Just next in line  
Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you  
And I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize; it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you  
Are you willing to die?  
The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name

  
**They Just Keep Moving The Line by Megan Hilty**  
So talent and ambition  
Won me a chance to shine  
I aced the big audition  
But it's rainin' on Cloud Nine  
Can't beat the competition  
'Cause they just keep moving the line  
  
So I made friends with rejection  
I've straightened up my spine  
I'll change each imperfection  
Till it's time to drink the wine  
I'd toast to resurrection  
But they just keep moving the line!  
  
Please give me some direction  
'Cause they just keep moving the line!

  
**It's Not Over (Death or the Toy Piano) by The Puppini Sisters**  
Far beyond was a time of fame, a time of joy  
But for now, only dark days  
And nights spent cold and shivering  
Working the corner at a quarter to three  
With nothing but an old friend and some long memories  
She sits by the roadside with a cup in her hand  
She'll never stop living the life

It's not over, so don't give up the fight  
It's not over, some day you'll see it right  
Though the times you were loved and adored by the crowd  
Are all gone, it's not over so don't give up the fight

  
**All The Same To Me by Anya Marina**  
I won't run when the sky turns to flame  
And I sure won't budge  
When the earth does shake  
When the flood comes up I will dance in the rain  
'Cause it's all the same to me

_Bonus_

  
**Anaconda (Feat. Robyn Adele Anderson) by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox **  
Gun in my purse  
But I came dressed to kill  
Who wanna go first?  
I had'em pushin’ daffodils

 

[Don't Give Up The Fight](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/don-t-give-up-the-fight?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
